A Best Friends Bond
by ThatOneLonelyWitch
Summary: Hogwarts better watch out, because Amortentia and Delphini are heading it's way.


Delphini Casseopeia LeStrange was born 51 days before her best friend, Amortentia, on October 31. They were as close as best friends could be. Most of the year, they lived in the same house. Delphini lives with her uncle, aunt, and cousin all year round, since she had no where to go. Even before her mother was sent to Azkaban, they both lived in The Malfoy Manor. After Amoretentia's mother died, she went to live with the Malfoy's, who were her god parents. Amoretentia's father could not leave work, except for in the summer and her birthday. Sometimes over Christmas, if he was lucky.

During the first Christmas, the Malfoy's, Bellatrix and Delphi and Amoretentia's family all congregated in the hall of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix stood near Narcissa, smiling and talking whilst trying to keep her struggling two month old in her arms. Bellatrix had her long dark hair pulling up into a ponytail, her wild, curly hair flowing down. She looked quite beautiful and graceful with her child in her hands. Narcissa was keeping an eye on her seven month old son, as he had just mastered the art of crawling. Lily Potter stood, talking to Lucius Malfoy, holding her Four-day-old child in her arms. Amoretentia slept peacefully in her mother's arms. It felt like a perfect end to a perfect year. But that perfection didn't last for a long time. In the next year, Lily potter was killed accidentally by Voldemort, and later, Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban. And so Amoretentia was sent to live with her god parents. Although neither of the two children were pure blood, they were treated the same as Draco, Even though they were much crazier than the older child.

"Moira! Wait up!" Delphini called out to her best friend "We didn't Kill all of them!"

"One got away!" Amoretentia called as she ran down the hallway of the Malfoy Manor. She looked back at her friend, and suddenly felt herself fall back onto the carpet. She looked up at what caused her fall. It was her god father.

"Uncle Lucy! You hurt her arm! Now how is she going to kill our teddies?!" Delphini asked her uncle.

"You are both seven now. You are far to old to kill you teddies." He tried to brush off the ugly nickname his niece gave him.

"I'm OK!" Amoretentia said at her friend, waving her arm in the air. She got up and started to run again. "We can go kill the teddies now!"

"Amoretentia." Lucius said calmly, yet with power. Amoretia stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?" She asked meekly

"Go help Narcissa with the cake." Lucius said.

"But the teddies!"

"No teddies. Go help with the cake."

"Okay..." Amoretentia hung her head until she got to the stairs, then her demeanor changed and she ran down the stairs and skipped to the kitchen.

"I wanna help! Uncle Lucy! Let me help!" Delphini said, going after Amoretentia.

"No, Delphini. Go clean your room." Lucius said, pointing down the hall.

"But it's only half dirty!" Delphini whined

"Yes. Your half. Amoretentia's half is perfectly clean. Go clean." Lucius said to her. Delphini groaned loudly and stomped to her room.

When she got there she looked at the room in it's whole. One side was mostly bookshelves, filled with books. It was extremely neat and tidy. The other side was messy, with papers on the floor, and an unmade bed. "My side isn't even that bad!" she exclaimed.

Delphi started cleaning the papers, but soon got distracted by a small dagger and a stabbed stuffed animal.

Amoretentia got to the kitchen to see her god mother gracefully floating around the cake, casting spells to bring her ingredients.

"Aunt Narcissa?" The young witch asked.

"Yes small one?" The older woman asked, not looking away from the cake.

"Is Dad coming home for my birthday party today?"

Narcissa let out a small laugh before turning towards her god daughter. "Of course, little one. He just had a meeting with Dumbledore before he could get her. He should be here soon. No need to worry."

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door of the Malfoy Manor. When the door was opened by a small house elf, A dark figure stood, wrapped in a cloak in the door way. Narcissa walked in and reconized the figure.

"Severus! How are you?" Narcissa walked over to the Hogwarts professor and embraced him in a hug. "It certainly has been quite to long."

"Yes, indeed it has." Severus said, looking around the manor.

"Daddy!" Amoretentia saw the man and ran down the stairs, jumping into his arms. "You made it!"

"Of course I made it. It's not everyday you turn seven, now is it?" Severus Snape adored his daughter. After the death of his only love, Lily, she was his last comfort. Amoretentia looked exactly like her mother, green eyes, pale skin. The only difference was her hair. Her hair was jet black, which hinted at red tones in the sunlight. The professor smiled at his daughter, then looked away."Now, I heard there was cake?" It was unusual to anyone who was not the Malfoy family to see Snape like this, but it was all to be expected around his daughter.

"Dad! That's after dinner!" Amoretentia said.

The dinner was pleasant. Amoretentia sat in between Snape and Delphini, with Lucius across from Snape, Draco across from Amoretentia, and Narcissa next to him. Amoretentia always liked when Narcissa made cake, because she always thought it was the best. Soon it was her favorite time. Presents. Draco brought her the first present. It was a book of wizarding horror stories, one that Amortentia has been eyeing in Diagon alley for a while.

"Ooooo!" she gawked at the present. "I love it! Thanks, Draco!" She said hugging him.

"You welcome." he said, smiling at her. The next present came from Delphini.

"It's from me but uncle Lucy bought it." Delphini said as Amoretentia held up a small silver dagger embellished with green emeralds.

Narcissa and Severus glared at Lucius Malfoy. He tried to defend himself. "I didn't know she was going to give it to her.

Amoretentia looked at the dagger, and both her and Draco mumbled under their breath at the same time. "Cool."

The older Malfoys gave her a crystal potion set, which she found quite intriging, and a book on potion brewing for beginners. Then her father gave her the last present.

He handed her a small, black kitten. "This is yours now. Take care of her. Her name is Jasmine."

That was probably the best day Amortentia could remember.


End file.
